


Give Them Blood, Blood, Blood

by kshiffy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Knotting, Lesbians, M/M, Period Sex, Strap-Ons, femslash frerard, kinda amazing, kinda gross, knotted dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kshiffy/pseuds/kshiffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee's heat always syncs up with her period. Frankie's willing to help her anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Them Blood, Blood, Blood

Gee is always insatiably horny when that time of the month rolls around. Yeah, it's gross, and it's always messy, but masturbating on her period is a necessity. The thing is, she can lay there, two sticky fingers between her legs, for hours on end and it is never enough. She can result to humping her pillow desperately, ruining it beyond use in the process, and she still can't orgasm. Sometimes she has to call in for school sick so her classmates wont catch her squeezing her legs together maybe just a little too hard. Yeah, it's normal to be a bit horny when menstruating, but the thing is that her heat always syncs up with her period.

On this particularly hellish morning, Gee's mother has decided that the family will go to the Iero's for dinner, them being long time friends, after all. Playing sick doesn't do the trick, even when she pretends to throw up. And she can't tell her mom the truth, that would be far too embarrassing.

So here she is at the Iero residence, unbelievably wet, wearing sweatpants to conceal the bulky pad that is a constant necessity for a flow this heavy.

"How's school, Gee? Still getting those straight A's?" Mr. Iero asks across the table, where they all sit. Him, his wife, and daughter on one side, and Gee and her parents on the other. She stares blankly, face heating up uncomfortably.

Luckily, her mom jumps in at the opportunity to brag about her daughter. "Oh, nothing but the best from our girl! She's a little genius, I'm telling you-"

Gee blocks out the conversation as she notices Frankie Iero staring her down. She makes a face as if to say "what?" But Frankie just shrugs and keeps looking.

Gee wouldn't mind the attention, if it wasn't for the fact that Frankie was known as the biggest dyke around school. If anyone knew Gee was even here rumors would spread faster than she could counteract them.

But if Gee was honest, there was something she found attractive about the Iero girl. Maybe it was her aura of confidence. Or her badly shaved and dyed hair. Or maybe her lip ring, which looked like it would feel pretty interesting up against Gee's-

Oh god.

She shifts uncomfortably in her seat as another painful wave of heat resonates over her. She feels her face flushing red and sweat beading on her forehead.

"Everything okay, Gee?" Frankie says with a smirk and Gee knows that she knows.

"Oh- uh, yes. It's just very hot in here," she giggles nervously as everyone turns to her.

As dinner ends, Frankie's mom suggests the kids go upstairs to hang out, much to Frankie's delight and Gee's discomfort.

Gee stands awkwardly by the door as Frankie sits on the edge of the bed, still looking at Gee with that glint of hunger.

"You know you can sit down, right?" Frankie offers, a hint of amusement evident in her voice.

"Oh, uh, yeah.. I'm fine here, I guess," the other counters awkwardly, still burning up between her legs.

"Really, just come here. I won't bite. Unless you're into that," Frankie winks. Gee rolls her eyes, but her clit throbs. As she walks to the bed, Frankie grabs her arm and pulls her onto her lap awkwardly.

"What are you- stop! Let go," Gee protests halfheartedly, but her body betrays her as she wraps her legs up to curl around the other girl's waist.

"I know what's really wrong with you," Frankie whispers, face millimeters from Gee's and eyes drooping in lust.

"W-what? No, let go!" She struggles, but not enough to get away and Frankie wraps her arms around her waist to hold her still.

"You're in heat, huh?"

Gee's eyes widen in shame, she could cry right now. Was it that obvious? She's so embarrassed.

"Relax, baby. I can smell it..." Frankie gives her thighs a squeeze, sly smirk ever present. "Want me to make it better?"

"I-I'm on my period," Gee whispers, tears close to falling. She's never been so mortified before.

"That won't stop me, Princess. Let me take care of you, yeah?" Frankie doesn't wait for more of an answer before leaning to kiss Gee. At first Gee is hesitant, but Frankie's warm lips trick her, and her body won't let her pull back. Instead she surges forward, almost smashing their teeth together in a spitty mess. It's just what she needs. Her kiss is hot and desperate, just like her. Frankie's hands on her ass have her hips stuttering forward, grinding against the other girl's.

"Wait, lay on the bed," Frankie commands. Gee obeys, a little dazed and shaky, but makes it up the bed nonetheless, collapsing onto her back, hips still twitching, seeking friction. Frankie crawls up and gives her what she needs, placing her thigh between Gee's legs, right up against her cunt. She attacks the girl's neck, sucking hard enough to leave purpled bruises.

"Oh, gosh," Gee whispers, grinding pathetically against Frankie's leg, not getting enough friction through the layers of pants, underwear, and female sanitation products.

"Can I take this off?" Frankie asks, tugging at Gee's shirt.

"Only if you take your's off too..."

Frankie chuckles but pulls her top off to reveal her small breasts hidden under a black sports bra. Gee's is next, and she's wearing a much cuter, much more revealing pink laced push-up bra. 

"Damn, princess. Even cuter than I'd pictured," Frankie praised, digging her knee a little harder into Gee's cunt.

Gee gasps, blushing at the compliment. "F-fuck... Please...do something.."

"I know what you need baby," Frankie says quizzically.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Gonna knot you, babygirl."

Gee furrows her eyebrows, "you...you have a dick?"

"Not exactly," Frankie smirks. She gets up to walk to the set of drawers, leaving Gee whining and clenched her legs at the loss of contact. Frankie pulls a strappy harness out of the drawer, holding it out in front of Gee. Attached to it is a red dildo, huge knot at the base.

"Oh..." Gee whimpers, opening her legs in invitation.

"Take off your pants," Frankie commands.

Gee blushes, hesitantly taking off her pants and leaving her plain panties on. "I'm gonna get blood on your bed..."

"Don't worry about it, honey. Take 'em off and let me take care of you."

Gee obeys, slipping her panties off and closing her legs a bit. She takes off her bra too, for good measure. Frankie does the same, stripping down and taking way too long to buckle the harness on.

Before long she's joining Gee in bed again, silicone cock bouncing obscenely. She pulls Gee's legs apart and positions herself between them. "Gonna prep you first, babygirl."

She dips a finger into Gee's lower lips, immediately engulfed in heat and wetness. Gee lets out a long moan, throwing her head back against the pillow and arching her back already. Frankie slides her finger into Gee's hole, hand already slippery with blood.

"Oh gosh, please don't stop."

Frankie slips in a second finger and curls her knuckles upwards, searching for Gee's g-spot.

"Oh! Shit, shit, shit!" Gee writhes desperately, this is just what she needs. Her bloody juices drip down Frankie's hand as she pumps at a fast pace, thumb pressing roughly against her clit. "Oh god! Just do it, Frankie! Knot me!"

"Say please, Princess," Frankie taunts, twisting her fingers particularly hard.

"Oh, fuck, please Frankie. Please knot me."

She pulls her hand away, blood already drying on her fingers, and leans down to kiss the top of Gee's breast as she slowly pushes her cock into Gee.

"Oh..god, yes, yeah..." Gee sighs in relief, feeling Frankie pushing up to the thickest part of the knot. Frankie looks up, right into Gee's eyes as she slams the rest of the way in, the knot stretching her wider than she thought possible. She screamed desperately, gripping the sheets and arching her back beautifully.

"You like that? My fat cock inside of you. You were so needy, took it so easily," Frankie says, barely able to thrust now that she's in up to the knot.

"Yes, please Frankie, I like it a lot, don't stop," her voice is hoarse and her hair sticks in strands to her forehead. She's almost oblivious to the bloody mess she's leaving on the sheets, now far too lost in her own ecstasy. "Give it to me harder, please, I need it hard."

Frankie obliges, pulling out as far as she can only to push back in as hard as she possibly can, continuing the rhythm over and over. Her knot rubs against Gee's g-spot every thrust. Gee reaches up to claw at Frankie's back, nails breaking skin and sure to leave streaks all down her back.

Frankie sits up and holds onto her hip with one hand, using the other to stroke Gee's clit harshly. Tingles of pleasure go all the way up her spine, her body is spasming so hard she's shaking the bed. The fullness of the toy inside her and the pull of the pad of Frankie's thumb against her bead is sending her off the edge.

"Frankie, I'm- I'm, oh god don't stop," she screams, mouth stretching into an O. Frankie pushes just a little harder, her thighs starting to cramp up and sweat dripping down her face.   
Gee arches off the bed violently, a broken, choked moan leaves her lips as she twitches into her climax, breaking that barrier into complete ecstasy. Her vision gets a little blurry and a final round of juices ooze from her cunt as she reaches her limits and orgasms. Frankie thrusts and rubs her all the way through it, only stopping when Gee collapses back onto the bed, breathing heavily as her body goes slack.

Frank unbuckles the strap and pulls it off before dropping it to the floor, dildo covered in a rusty, drying blood. There's a huge, round blood stain in her sheets but she just smiles at it. She lays next to Gee, pulling the exhausted girl into her chest.

"Do..do you want me to.. Yknow.." Gee asks, feeling guilty for not getting Frankie off.

"Shh, don't worry about it, Princess. Just wanted to make you feel good," Frankie says. She's still wet and her cunt is throbbing but she'll get herself off when Gee leaves, with the other's blood still under her short fingernails.

"Well, you definitely cured my heat," Gee laughs, burying her face shyly into Frankie's breasts.

"I think everyone in the house heard you," she giggles, slapping Gee's ass for good measure.

"Don't say that! What if they did?"

"Oh, they totally did!" Frankie snorted, "you were screaming my name loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear!"

"Oh please. Don't let it go to your head."

"Hey, I'm teasing. But I mean it, come over anytime and I'll take care of you," Frankie winks and this time Gee turns and kisses her.


End file.
